


Rumble of Thunder

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Rumble of Thunder

The loud crash of thunder and bright bolts of lightning outside your window made you jump straight up in your bed. A small yelp escaped your lips, as the lightning cracked too close for comfort. You held the palm of your hand against your chest, feeling your heartbeat. You hadn’t died of fright, which was a plus, but your insides began to ache when you realized that the storm wasn’t created by who you hoped it’d been. 

Thor…

It pained to even think of his name at this point. He had been gone for so long, and every thunderstorm that passed through you had watched through the windows of Stark Tower, hoping he finally coming home to you. 

Now, unable to sleep, your nerves completely shot, you wrapped your robe around you and made your way down to the kitchen. There was nothing hot chocolate couldn’t fix. It was Thor’s favorite, and you mentally reminded yourself to add extra marshmallows, just for him. It was little things like this that made you feel closer to him. 

But what if he never came back? What if he realized that he was a god, and you were just an unworthy, mortal woman, who had nothing to offer him? You set the mug of milk down on the counter and put your head in your hands. The loneliness swept over you in a wave, and the tears began to fall from your eyes. All you wanted to do was feel his strong arms around you. Another crack of thunder and flash of lightning behind you made you jump and squeal again. This time, you grabbed the nearest dish towel and whipped it at the window in anger. 

“Fuck you!” you hissed between your teeth, not wanting to wake anyone else up in the tower. Defeated, you slumped into the nearest chair at the table, the thought of hot chocolate far from your mind now. You weren’t sure what you were more mad at; Thor for leaving you for so long without contacting you, or yourself for thinking he’d come back just for you. 

“My love…” a deep, soft voice spoke from the shadows. Your heart leapt in your chest. There was no way. You had to be hallucinating. “How can someone so small and beautiful as you hold so much anger?”

You spun around, and a large shadow loomed behind you. Silently, you pinched your forearm, to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Out of the darkness appeared the man who stole your heart from the moment he spoke to you. 

“Thor…” you breathed, standing up from the table and stepping away from his shadow. He moved forward and the light from the window illuminated his face. His hair was cut short, the patch you’d known to cover his missing eye was now gone, replaced with a new eye. He had cuts and scratches all over his face, but they did nothing to take away from the sheer attractiveness of the true god in front of you. His eyes shined blue, and it almost seems as if lightning was glowing from within him.   
“You’re alright,” he said, relieved, moving quickly towards you and taking your small hands in his. The contact of heat from his skin warmed you, and you felt tears well up in your eyes. 

“So are you,” you managed to breathe back, trying not to lose your absolute shit. 

“I thought for sure…” he started, squeezing your hand. “Thanos…”

You could see him entirely now. He was dressed from head to toe in black armor; armor you’d never seen before. It was caked in mud and dirt. He was absolutely filthy. 

“I’m fine,” you managed to somehow say, your eyes not wanting to leave him, for fear he’d disappear. 

“I came as quickly as I could,” he said softly, his piercing blue eyes boring into your very soul. “I had no idea if you’d be alive. Everyone is just… gone.” 

“I thought I was never going to see you again,” you replied, beginning to cry harder now. “Tony wouldn’t tell me anything, you refuse to get a phone, I---” 

His lips crashing into yours cut you off completely, his large hands cupping your face. Thor’s fingers snaked into your hair, pulling you closer to him as his tongue snaked between your lips to taste your own. You melted into his touch, something you’d been waiting for, for what felt like centuries. He had backed you up to the wall, moving his hands up your shirt to feel the soft skin on your waist, his fingers tracing your curves. He broke away from your mouth for a moment, so that you could breathe, but your fingers were now in his hair, bringing him close to you so you could kiss him again. 

Thor picked you up with ease and guided you to wrap your legs around his waist. Even though he was filthy, you didn’t care. If you had it your way, you would’ve merged as one with him. He carried you silently up the stairs, your head on his shoulder; your mind body and soul taking him in completely. Your fingers traced the scruff that grew along his cheeks, felt the soft hair behind his neck. 

“I thought I would never see you again…” you whispered, as he set you down on the bed. 

“I came here as fast as I could. I thought for sure you were one of the unlucky ones that Thanos…” Thor swallowed hard. “If anything would have happened to you…”

Your heart danced the salsa in your chest, as you anticipated his next words. He sat down on the bed next to you and cupped your chin. He looked so sad and defeated. 

“You are the most important person in all of the realms to me. No one can compare…”

“Thor…” you said quietly, nuzzling your cheek into his palm. 

“I mean it…” he finished with a kiss to your forehead. It sent sparks throughout your entire body. “You look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you.”

You got up from the bed and detached his cape from his armor, helping him to rid himself of the heavy, black material. Bruises, scars, and scratches littered his neck, arms and back and you felt the sudden urge to cry. 

“Please don’t say that,” you blurted out, tracing the scars along his shoulder, feeling the muscle tense underneath. “I’m not nearly pretty enough for… a god.” 

You felt Thor tense, before he spun around and took you by the shoulders. 

“Don’t ever speak like that!” he shouted, his brows furrowed. “You are everything to me, darling. Regardless of what you are, you are my goddess.”

Thor pulled you close, his bare chest and arms against you. You nuzzled into him, as close as possible, inhaling his scent. He smelled of sweat and leather from his armor. Taking his hand without thinking, you began to lead him to the bathroom. 

“Come with me,” you said, with a small, shy smile. “I want to clean you up.”

The smile on his face was wicked, and sinfully attractive. You and Thor hadn’t actually made love yet, as he was too afraid to hurt you, even though you didn’t care. Also because he was leaving for so long, and didn’t want you to feel worse than you already did. But there was always that unspoken bond between you. The love was there, and it excreted from every pore in both of your bodies. 

When you got to the bathroom, you helped Thor rid himself of the rest of his clothes, until he was completely naked in front of you. You bit your lip so hard it almost bled, taking in the absolute sculpture that stood in front of you. He said nothing, but took your clothes off torturously slow, making sure to caress every bare inch of skin he exposed. 

“Come, my love...” he said now, taking your hand, starting the warm water and sitting on the floor of the shower. 

You sat down on his lap and felt his growing erection poke your thigh. Your heart began to hammer in your chest, as loud as a construction site. Wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, your foreheads touched. You squeezed him tight, and began to cry. Just as you meant everything to him, he meant more than everything to you. 

“Please don’t leave me again…” you begged, and he somehow heard you over the roar of the water hitting the shower floor. 

Thor leaned in, his breath fanning over your ear, making you turn into a puddle of sin. 

“I love you,” was all he said, and your entire body came alight. You kissed him fiercely, raking your fingers down his rock hard biceps. 

“Make love to me,” you replied, almost choking on your sudden bravery. His eyes grew wide in surprise, but he obliged, reaching between you and slowly entering you. His girth stretched you and you felt the sting, but the sheer pleasure of being so connected to this perfect specimen was worth it. 

“Tell me you love me,” he whispered in your ear, taking the lobe between his teeth, as he began to pull in and out of you. 

“I love you,” you replied. “My god of thunder.”

With that, a low growl emitted from his chest, as he picked you up and carried you back to the bedroom, soaking wet, to finish what he’d started.


End file.
